One Piece:The Story I Made
by Zapzapper
Summary: This is a story I wrote about my life in One Piece. Hope you enjoy and please review im new at this and open to suggestions. This is the first story I have made. INCOMPLETE.
1. Epilouge

Epilogue

It all started, with a seed in a city, on an island in the East Blue. It would never grow, no matter what people tried. Some tried fertilizers, some tried special dirt, and others, as a last resort, tried to pry it open. Those people were never seen again. Soon the people began to think the seed was cursed to where everyone would avoid the person with the seed at the time. No one wanted the seed. Anyone who ended up with it normally threw it out, but someone always ended up with it when that happened, or sold it to the nearest greenhouse or professional gardener by using some lie to get them to buy it.

Then one day it was given to a 16 year old boy. He was an apprentice gardener about to own his own greenhouse. A man, who had ended up with the seed, lied to the boy saying that it was a magical seed that would make his dreams come true. The boy, short on money, believed the man and took the seed from him. He planted the seed and took care of it like he always would. He gave it the best soil he had, placed on the highest window he could find, gave it fertilizer and watered it daily. The boy also did one thing no one else thought of; he talked to the planted seed. He would talk for hours on end and finally his talking paid off. A small sprout started to grow and in a few days, the plant was about 2 feet high with a bulb on top.

Now the boy thought the bulb would grow into a majestic flower that would grant him wishes like a genie. Boy was he wrong. The bulb eventually sprouted to become a hideous plant with barbs covering the head, which looked like a Venus flytrap, and vines that would move like tentacles. The boy, now realizing the man was lying still took care of the plant. While continuing to fertilize and water the plant, he never stopped talking to it. Soon the plant was 5 feet high but, there was a great difference, the barbs, once surrounding the plant's head, were now luscious, green leaves, and the tentacles-like vines were more like arms. Then, as he continued taking care of the plant day by day, something unexpected happened, a flower did bloom, but it was on the end of the plant's arm almost like fingers.

The boy paid the flower special attention and the plant, looking as though it enjoyed it, cooed and purred when he did. When the flower finally sprouted into fruit that was long and a dark green like a cucumber. It looked like it was something in stories he was told by pirates when they visited. He believed the plant, HIS plant had produced a Devil Fruit.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Italics_: Plant Speak

A Devil Fruit. He never thought he would see one. All the wild and crazy stories the pirates told, they were actually true. Imagine how much money he could get if he sold it. While talking to the plant he revealed what he would do with the fruit. The plant recoiled and the boy thought he had offended it. He asked the plant, "Then what should I do with it?." The plant pretended to eat the fruit. "You want me to eat it?" The plant nodded. So the boy picked the fruit. He looked over it for a few seconds. It was a deep green, and was slender like a cucumber. The boy bit into the fruit. He thought it was sweet so he chomped the rest of the plant and swallowed.

"_Finally I can talk to you!" _ Said a light and happy voice. "Who said that?" The boy asked. _"Why it's me silly!" _The voice said laughing melodiously. The boy turned around and saw the laughter coming from his plant. "How are you talking?" He questioned the plant._ "Why, it's because of the fruit I gave you." _The plant said giggling. "You mean the Devil Fruit?" The boy inquired. _"Is that what you humans call it? We plants, or at least my kind, call it the gifted fruit." _ The plant replied. "Wow, why do you call it the gifted fruit?" The boy asked._ "We call it that because we only produce the fruit if we think we can trust the people who we encounter or are nurtured by." _The plant explained. _"Why do you call them Devil Fruits?" _The plant inquired. "We call them that because Devil Fruits are claimed to be the Sea Devil's incarnations. If you eat one you'll gain a special ability, but you won't be able to swim." The teen explained. _"That does sound bad." _The plant said whimpering. "I forgot to ask, why do you sound like a girl? I thought plants were both." The boy said._ "We are both boy and girl,"_ The plant said and giggled, "_But sometimes one gender shows more than the other."_ "Okay. I think I understand. By the way what was the fruit I ate called?" The he asked.

"_You ate the Plant Plant fruit." The plant answered._ "Plant Plant, right, so explain to me, what powers do I have and how do they work?" The teen asked. _"Well your powers consist of three attributes, Plant Speak, which is what you are doing now, Plant Plant Grow, in which you grow plants at will that you can command, and Plant Plant Control, were a plant can take over your body and speak through your mouth or vice versa." _The plant explained. "How will I learn to control these abilities? Especially the latter." The boy inquired. "_I will teach you and in return you will take me home." "_Home?" The teen asked. "_Home." _The plant answered.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Italics: _Plant Speak

"Home huh." The boy said sitting into a chair he set up next to the plant. _"Yep." _ The plant replied. "So when and how do we start?" The teen asked. _"Well, first let's start with introductions. My name is Plantasia." _"Nice to meet you Plantasia. My name is…" The boy trailed off in thought. "_What's wrong?_" Plantasia questioned. "Well I don't really have a name. My parents died when I was an infant and I was and have always been referred to as "kid" or "boy" I never really had a name." The boy replied. The plant drooped sadly, _"That's sad." _

"Although there is another question that has been plaguing my mind." He continued. _"And what might that question be?" _Plantasia inquired. "Where is your home and how am I supposed to get you there?" _"The only thing I remember is coming from a place you humans call the Grand Line." _Plantasia answered. "Well the only way I can get there is by being a pirate or a marine." The teen sat back in thought. "Being a marine is a lot harder than being a pirate." He said, voicing his thoughts to the plant. "Not to mention the marines are bullies, or at least most of them are." _"Then become a pirate." _The plant exclaimed.

"The problem is I don't have a ship or sea experience, much less fighting skills of any kind." The teen complained. _"How about this,_" The plant proposed_, "before you get a boat, or anything like that, I can teach you how to control your powers. Okay?"_ "That's fine with me!" The boy replied standing up from his chair and picking up Plantasia and setting off to the village. And the training began.

While walking through town, Plantasia spoke up,_ "Can you get me out of this pot,"_ She asked squirming,_ "It's getting kind of uncomfortable." _ The boy slowly and gently pulled the plant out of the medium-sized flower pot he had grown her in and brushed the dirt from her roots. The roots hung like little legs. "Where should I put you now?" The teen asked._ "Why not on your shoulder." _The plant replied. "You mean like a parrot?" _"If a parrot is one of those birds that ride on pirate's shoulders, then yes." _The plant answered. The boy placed the plant on his shoulder and she clung to him with her leg like roots. _"Is there a secluded area anywhere around here?" _Plantasia asked after settling down on the boys shoulder. The boy thought for a minute, and looked around at the wooded forest surrounding his home. "There is a place I would go when I needed a break." The teen said after a bit of thought. _"Then let's go!"_ the plant replied.

When they arrived at the clearing the boy spoke of Plantasia asked him to set her down, breaking the silence. _"This place is perfect."_ She said admiring the long grass and flowers that grew in the clearing. "I'm glad you like it." The juvenile replied. _"Now to begin, we can start small. Imagine a small vine growing out of the ground."_ Plantasia said gesturing to a small patch of dirt beside them. The boy concentrated on the patch and slowly but surely a small vine grew. "_H-h-hello, s-s-sir." _The small plant said stuttering nervously. Plantasia smiled. _"At this rate, you will be able to create an_ _army!" _ "Plant Plant Army…" The boy said to himself chuckling, "I like the sound of that."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Italics_: Plant Speak

Plantasia was right. A few weeks after beginning training the boy had all sorts of tricks up his sleeve. He had Plant Plant Platoon, Shield, Solider, Whip, and a whole lot of other things too.

He also found something out about his body. One day while training with a sword he cut his arm and when he looked at the spot he cut his arm there was nothing but green! Plantasia later explained that to have the ability to control plants you had to be the plant. That meant his body would need and have the same properties as plants. He could only drink water now and had to eat healthy or his body would die like a plant would. He could also use photosynthesis and heal himself as needed. Once Plantasia finished explaining this the cut had already healed.

Plantasia had also shown him basic fighting skills like dodging, kicking, and punching, and using a sword. _"Is there anything else you need to be a pirate?_" Plantasia asked when they finished training. "Well, I will need nakama and a ship." The teen answered. "_You find nakama and let me worry about the ship when the time comes._" Plantasia said with a knowing look in her eyes.

As they walked through town, the boy saw someone he had not seen in many years. It was an Asian about his age maybe younger, who had glasses and a small cannon strapped to his back. "Patrick!" The boy called out. The other teen, Patrick, turned and smiled when he saw his old friend.

"Long time no see." Patrick said in a slightly monotone voice as they sat down in a diner. His accent was practically nonexistent. "It has been way too long." The teen said smiling. "I meant to ask, but why is there a plant on your shoulder?" Patrick asked looking curiously at Plantasia. "This is Plantasia." The boy said answering Patrick's question. "Interesting, where did you get it?" He asked. "We should find a more private area to speak about this subject." The teen said spying a marine in the diner.

The boy led Patrick through the woods back to the secluded area he trained at. "Okay so what's going on? What's with all the secrecy?" Patrick questioned suspiciously, "Cause when we were kids you got into an awful lot of trouble." That was true. When the orphan and Patrick were kids, the boy would always get into trouble. "You really want to know?" The teen asked. Patrick nodded his head vigorously. "All right fine. Just don't tell anyone. It all started when…"

The boy launched into the story of how he got the seed and took care of it. Then, when he got to the part about the devil fruit being grown and him eating it Patrick's eyes grew as big as dinner plates, but he didn't interrupt the story. He also spoke of his promise to Plantasia and the way he would keep that promise. Finally when the teen ended his story with the part about his finished training; Patrick sat on the grass and looked at his friend in wonder. "Somebody's been busy." He said with a small laugh. "I had an idea while talking with you," the teen said to Patrick who looked curiously at him, "Well it's more of a question than an idea." "Go ahead." Patrick said staring at his friend. The boy took a deep breath and said, "Will you join my crew?"


End file.
